fantheoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Bang Theory
Is Sheldon Cooper Gay Leonard and Sheldon are physicists who work at Cal-Tech who are very well educated and intelligent but very anti-social and socially awkward especially when involving women until waitress Penny moves in across the hall. No, Sheldon Cooper is not gay as we find out in the later 4th season where he meets Amy, But he could still be bisexual. The Summary Anyone who watches the Big Bang Theory will know that Sheldon Cooper is not the most conventional person on the show. He is very serious, judgmental and he finds it hard to connect with anyone. This could just be his quirky personality. Or could it in fact be that he is just trying to distract his friends to the fact that he is concealing a very large secret. So it is pretty clear that his father was an alcoholic. Sheldon mentions that his father was a very heavy drinker and would insist that he do more masculine activities which includes watching sports. Sheldon may have tried to come out to his father and due to his excessive intake of alcohol and idea that Sheldon is supposed to act more manly, he responded negatively and made it clear that he didn't approve of him being a homosexual. After his father died he continued to try and suppress his sexuality as he did not want to make his father unhappy even though he was dead. He has a distinct hatred of his mother’s religion. His mother Mary is a born again Christian who means that probably like a majority of Christians does not agree with homosexuality. And Sheldon realizes that if he was open and honest that he may end up losing his mother and therefore instead of hating her chooses to hate her religious beliefs and shows this by trying to one up all of the ideas of Christianity through his science. It is very clear that he is unwilling to be intimate with Amy. Despite his almost five year relationship with her. This is partially due to the fact that he may have begun dating her to hide his homosexual nature. He doesn't feel comfortable being intimate with her because he is not attracted to woman and feels that it would be wrong to sleep with her just to hide his sexuality. He is also never interested in any form of attempt of arousal made by Amy she even exposes her private areas to him which has no impact on him other than his curiosity about the bandages. He has a very close and personal relationship with roommate and best friend Leonard. Much like Leonard's mother claims that Raj and Howard have created an ‘ersatz homosexual marriage.’He has created a similar relationship with Leonard. Who takes care of him by doing things like taking him to places like the dentist, doctors, and outings and to work and back, as well as the fact that he provides emotional support like he would receive a boyfriend or a husband? This may explain his dislike toward all of Leonard's girlfriends like Priya who Sheldon views as a threat to his relationship with Leonard by taking Leonard away from him. A very prime example of his feelings toward Leonard is when Leonard tells Sheldon of his engagement to Penny, this caused Sheldon to realize that Leonard will never be his in the way he would like causing him to have a mental breakdown and leave home. And despite the fact that he claims he didn't want Amy to collect him from the police station because he didn't want to seem weak it was more likely that he wanted to see Leonard after being separated from him for so long. His relationship to Penny varies. He takes a slight disliking to Penny at first which could be due to her beauty and appeal to men like Leonard and therefore became a threat to his relationship to Leonard. Over time he embraces her friendship and considers her to be a friend. This may be due to her confident, outgoing and bubbly personality which makes Sheldon admire her as he envies how easy it is for her to be open and honest about her thoughts and feelings. Category:Shows